mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Media Holding Cell
The Media Holding Cell is a place to keep unused images until a home can be found for them or just for general interest photos that don't otherwise have a place. If you come across an unused image that is worthy of saving, please feel free to place it here. Artbook Gallery Artbook.png Artbook1.png Artbook2.png Artbook3.png Artbook4.png Artbook5.png Artbook6.png Artbook7.png Artbook8.png Artbook9.png Artbook10.png Artbook11.png Artbook12.png Artbook13.png Artbook15.png Artbook16.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-005.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-006.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-032.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-186.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-187.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-195.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-200.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-201.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-203.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-204.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-207.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-208.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-210.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-212.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-214.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-220.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-221.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-222.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-223.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-225.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-232.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-233.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-234.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-235.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-236.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-239.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-241.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-242.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-244.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-246.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-252.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-254.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-256.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-258.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-315.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-319.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-320.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-322.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-324.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-326.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-328.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-330.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-344.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-345.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-346.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-347.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-348.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-349.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-350.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-414.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-467.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-476.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-478.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-483.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-486.png Mafia II - Digital Deluxe Artbook-494.png Other Artwork Gallery Vitttto.jpg Henry Tomasino 5.jpg Eddiescarpa.jpg Vito and woman.jpg Miscellaneous photos Vito Concept Art 1.jpg Vito Sideview.jpg Vito Army Cap.jpg Wiki-background Wiki-wordmark.png Smith Custom 200 prerelease.jpg Mafia2screens.jpg Familiadeleo.png Familiadetomasino.png Familiadefalcone.png Familiadevinci.png Familiadeluca.png Mafia 2 26m.jpg Vito scaletta.png Mafia II Easy.png Mafia II Medium.png Mafia II Hard.png IIblack.jpg IIwhite.jpg MafiaII official map.jpg VitoScaletta.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main,mafiagame.png 1245791122 mafia2 2.jpg MafiaII fankit Joe in car.jpg Familiadeescarpa.png Empire Arms Laundry.png Gun 1680x1050.jpg Joevitolassiter.jpg Mafia II wp.jpg Garage Icon.png Mafia II - Empire Bay Map-17.png Mafia II Logo.png Mafia II Logo Transparent.png Mafia 2.jpg See also Images Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia II Category:Mafia III Category:Images